brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c15s02
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Bitter Sparrow << previous act | Act 2 of 4 | next act >> Divided We Fall << previous chapter | Chapter 15 of 39 '''| next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 2 of 3 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text Discord grumbled under his breath as he adjusted his satchel bag at his side, rolling his sore shoulders as he muttered: "Stupid ponies... would it kill them to give me a backpack? No, the messenger needs a messenger bag... I look like a retarded post office employee." Discord stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, saying in a falsely-bright voice: "Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck! Why hello everypony, look at me, I'm the post-Draconequus! I give happy letters to happy ponies and every day is happy happy happy..." He blew a loud, angry raspberry as he slumped forwards, features souring as he stomped slowly along the road leading back to Canterlot through the mountains, mumbling: "Celestia could at least not send me on foot to the stupid Strange Ones. Lazy... glowy... prissy princess thingy. Ooh, look at me, I'm so pretty with my fancy swirling mane and my... shoes... and stuff. She can teleport! I have to hoof it through all the... sludge and forest and the singing ponies and the drunken Nibelung and the... stupid... everything." He grumbled under his breath, huffing a bit to himself before he frowned and halted in the middle of the road. Slowly, he looked back and forth apprehensively as he sniffed a bit at the air, reaching nervously up and grasping the strap of his mailbag as he realized there were no sounds coming from anywhere around him. No birds singing, no insects buzzing, just silence except for the whisper of the wind. It was sunny, it was bright, the blue sky overhead was pleasant and yet... he felt cold. He felt scared, as old instincts tickled along his spine, triggered a sensation he hadn't felt since Ginnungagap... "I... I'm a messenger of the Royal Court, you know!" Discord tried to shout, but instead his voice came out hushed, weak, as he looked apprehensively back and forth and licked his lips nervously. "It's... a federal offense to annoy me! And... that's bad!" Nothing, no response, and Discord hesitantly took a step forwards before a quiet chuckle spilled through the air. The Draconequus shivered, looking fearfully back and forth before he said hoarsely: "I warn you, don't make me get all crazy in here now! I can totally still do that if I want to, I just happen to... to like the color red!" Discord rose his arms threateningly, waggling his fingers as he looked back and forth, but he felt pale, and scared, and... something reeked. Something smelled like burning and death and carnage and destruction, and his breath raced in and out as his eyes flicked back and forth before a voice sang softly: .'' ''"Well now, now... what do we have here? Is that Mr. Discord the Draconequus I hear? Ooh... ha, ha, ha... how delightful... how insightful... how spiteful... how... rightful..." .'' "So you can rhyme, you should be really proud of yourself for that and... I'm going on my way now!" Discord shouted, wincing, and he spun to hurry down the path, looking back and forth in terror before he stumbled into a full-out run as several rocks spilled down a slope at his side, shaking his head and shouting as his hat flew off his head but he didn't dare turn back for it, sprinting down the road towards Canterlot. And yet the castle was barely visible in the distance, he was hours away by the road, and whatever was here with him, whatever it was that filled him with such revulsion and terror and horror was easily keeping pace, moving so fast and sleekly along the mountains that he only caught glimpses of its shadow and profile, even as it continued mockingly: ''. "Hey, mister, mister, don't you be so afraid, Even if you can sense that I'm the Ace of Spades, '' ''And you're just a joker, yeah that's true... But oh honey, I got the perfect use for a wildcard like you... .'' ''Oh, ba-da-ba-do-bop, yeah, yeah... Sha-dada-do-dop, whoa, oh... Ba-dee, ba-doo, ba-da-da-ta-ta-ta... We're gonna be best friends, ah ha... .'' ''You and I, we got a little somethin' in common see, Both you and me come from the deep dark chaos sea, But I see you see the sea life weren't for you and me, Ooh, but honey this place here's the land of opportunity... Where perhaps even you and I can be best friends-'til-the-end... A chaos beast like you... and me, a destruction entity." . "I don't blind date!" Discord managed to shout over one shoulder, continuing to sprint forwards... and then he staggered to a halt when he heard something hit the ground in front of him before he tripped over a rock and fell to all fours, looking up in horror as Cancer leaned down with a wide, vicious grin, his red eyes glowing. "You'll make an exception for me, honey bunch." Cancer said kindly, leaning his goblinoid, mottled white features in, and Discord shouted in revulsion and shoved himself backwards before Cancer pounced on top of him, slamming the Draconequus down onto his back as his forelegs transformed, hooves splitting into slimy tendrils that eagerly tore down through cloth and skin into flesh, spilling and spreading through Discord's body as he howled and shook his head wildly in denial, shoving uselessly at the slick, hideous monster pinning him down as Cancer gave a snarling grin. "Yeah! Oh, what's this? You got something restraining those chaos powers of yours... perfect! Ooh, I wish I could eat you up but honey, sweetie, baby, lovey-dovey, I'm gonna make you into something even better than dinner or dessert... now you hold real still, 'cause this is gonna hurt..." Discord stared in horror, shaking his head violently before he arched his back and screamed as those awful, hideous tendrils crawled through him, and pain was the last thing he knew; the pain of something spreading inside him, the pain of his body beginning to warp and change, the pain of losing his mind not to madness, but something far more sinister and foul as the last thing he saw was Cancer's glowing red eyes... and then Discord was only aware that he was gone, and something else had taken his place. Category:Transcript Category:Story